A tattoo? Utter stupidity
by nurseduffin
Summary: Charlie wakes up to a permanent reminder of his stag night 'a tattoo', but, what will Duffy say when she sees it? Now completed.
1. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 1

"A tattoo? Utter stupidity".

Chapter 1

The coldness of the room made him unsettled, as he rolled onto his side, only to press his arm into the hard surface of his make-shift bed. The pain shot up his arm, which made him wake up with a startle. The light shone from the barred windows, flooding the room with morning sun. The light immediately struck his eyes, as he blinked, the large metal door came into focus, he then sat up with a fright. Instinctively he rubbed at his arm, only to find tiny drops of blood on his fingers, he frowned not understanding why. He then lifted up his t-shirt to find: a tattoo, a love-heart with the centre name of Candy.

Charlie gasped, then shook his head to himself.

"Bloody hell!"

He looked down again, realisation sinking in, he touched it and rubbed at it; sore as it was. He tried to read the name: Candy, upside-down.

"C-A-N-D-Y? Who the hell is Candy?" He rubbed at it again, wincing with the pain, as it clearly was a real tattoo.

"Oh you're kidding me!...Duffy's going to kill me!" He shook his head to himself, as he touched his head with his hand.

He then looked around the room, as his head spun with his aching hangover, he began to realise he was in an actual police cell.

"Oh you're having a laugh, how the hell did I get here?"

He said, as he touched his head once again, emphasising his blight.

"That's it, she's going to absolutely kill me now."

-o-

Looking down at the tattoo, whilst sitting on the mini-bus, as his arm ached due to the soreness, he grimaced to himself.

"I swear I told him to write Duffy." Charlie said. He turned to look at Candy, who simply laughed at him.

"You air-head Mr Fairhead!" Josh jokingly said, laughing at him.

Charlie grimaced again to himself.

"Duffy is going to kill me."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes now mate with that." Josh said laughing.

"I've no idea what to say to her." Charlie replied.

"Why don't you say it is your new pet name for her?" Cal suggested.

"Not helping." Charlie said.

"How about the tattooist was dyslexic?" Ethan recommended.

"Or drunk?" Max pointed out.

Charlie gave Max the "look" of unamusement.

"Rather than focusing on how she will react, why don't you focus on the when? It'll not be easy to explain, but it can be hidden for the time being. If you have a look in my briefcase I have an emergency first aid kit, I'll let one of you bandage his arm. An injury is easier to explain, especially when it is hidden." Dylan suggested.

"Thanks Dylan." Charlie replied.

"No problem, but this doesn't resolve the police record situation." Dylan mentioned.

"One thing at a time Dylan, we have to get him down the aisle first." Josh pointed out, as he opened Dylan's briefcase.

"You know I remember the first time I saw you two arguing." Josh said.

Charlie grimaced, as Josh wrapped the bandage around the tattoo on Charlie's arm.

"Oh?" Charlie asked.

"Even then you could never win the argument." Josh laughed.

"Not helping. It was meant to be a romantic gesture, and I doubt she will see it like that now." Charlie sighed, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Oh she'll definitely not see it like that mate." Josh winced.

Charlie sighed.

"Oh, she loves you Charlie, she always has, she'll forgive you, don't worry." Josh said, seeing the genuine worry is his best friend's face, as he tied off the bandage.

"I hope so." Charlie said, as he put his sleeve over his bandage.

"Oh come on mate, you two are soulmates. I always told you to tell her how you felt, now you have, and now look. You're getting married." Josh said, as he patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Charlie replied.

"It's just taken a little longer than you thought that's all." Josh smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good point, why did it take you so long Charlie?" Cal asked from the back of the bus.

"Well, I, erm." Charlie said, blushing.

"Nerves, that's all it has been for years. The amount of times I told him to say something, and he didn't." Josh said, shaking his head.

"We were both married, or seeing other people for the majority of the time, and it just never seemed the right time to say something." Charlie explained.

"How can you go thirty years and not say something though?" Ethan asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't know how you've managed it." Max interjected.

"Oh there were a few times we came close, but it was just the wrong moment." Charlie said.

"And you waited all this time to tell her?" Candy asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Now that is love. She must be quite a woman." Candy added.

"She is, she's worth the wait." Charlie smiled to himself, and then smiled at Candy.

-x-


	2. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 2

-x- Chapter 2 -x-

They stood at the altar, as Charlie smiled back at Duffy, tears in his eyes, her hand caressed his cheek. She smiled softly at him, tears also filled her eyes. She let her hand drop into his, he covered her hand with his, as they let out a deep breath in sync, and then giggled at each other.

"We did it." He whispered at her.

She giggled at him again, and nodded at him, and smiled.

"We did." She replied.

The guests clapped and cheered as they rose from their seats, the couple then turned around and smiled at them all.

Josh was first up to congratulate them, shaking Charlie's hand, and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations mate, Duffy." Josh said, smiling at them both.

"Thanks Josh." Both Charlie and Duffy said in sync, as they then giggled at each other.

"You both deserve it. It's been a long time coming." Josh said, as he smiled back at them both, then stepped aside.

Robyn was next up, as she congratulated them.

"Well done Duffy, Charlie. See, I told you not to worry."

"Thanks Robyn." Duffy said, as she smiled at her.

Charlie frowned slightly, then looked back at Duffy, who pulled a nervous smile back at him.

"Thanks Robyn." Charlie said, as he smiled back at her.

"Ready?" Charlie said, as he held out his arm for her.

"Yeah." Duffy replied, as she threaded her arm through his.

They then walked down the aisle together, as their guests clapped and cheered them, as they watched them leave through the chapel doors. Their guests then began chatting amongst themselves.

"Right, excuse me, folks, ladies and gents, let's go and celebrate the happy couple, over at the pub." Josh said, loudly to the guests.

The guests then all slowly filtered out of the chapel and walked over to the pub to meet up with Charlie and Duffy.

-z-

Josh stood at the end of the bar, next to the buffet table, a microphone in his hand, as he tapped on it trying to see if it was working.

"Oh, ok, right. Ahem. Ladies and gents, can I have your attention please?" He said into the microphone.

"Oh no." Charlie said, to Duffy, as he buried his head in his hand, then looked up to see Josh standing with the microphone.

"Ha, ha." Duffy laughed, as she turned to see Josh blushing slightly trying to get the microphone to work.

"I'm looking forward to this." Duffy said, as she sipped at her white wine and lemonade, holding the glass up high against her lips.

"I'm not." Charlie said, as he took a gulp of his lager.

"Right, now, most of you won't know me. Erm." Josh said, as he scanned the room.

"Actually I don't think I know any of you. Oh wait, there they are." Josh said, as he spotted Charlie and Duffy stood together, at the end of the pub, looking at him.

"Charlie and Duffy. Mr and Mrs Holby ED, oh, I mean, Fairhead." Josh smiled.

Charlie turned to Duffy and rolled his eyes at her, then shook his head, she giggled back at him.

"What can I say about those two?" Josh said, as he then took a long pause in thought.

"I've known them both, oooh, well, over 28 years. Charlie, mate, sorry. But, it's about bloody time you told her." Josh said, as he shook his head at him.

The guests murmured slightly to themselves.

Charlie just blushed, and sighed.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered into her ear, as he grasped her hand with his.

"It's fine." Duffy said in return, squeezing his hand.

"I could tell you some really embarrassing stories about Charlie, but, we'd be here all night. And Duffy would kill me, but, to be quite honest she'll know most of them anyway. So, I'm going to keep this short. Duffy, what can I say? He always been quite fond of you, you know that, but for many, many years he just hid it a little bit too well. So, it's no surprise to me to see you two now married. As a mate, to you both, I couldn't be happier to see you together, at last. So, I'd like to raise a toast to Mr and Mrs Holby ED, the one and only Mr and Mrs Fairhead."

"Mr and Mrs Fairhead." All the guests said in unison.

Charlie squeezed Duffy's hand in his, and raised his glass to his guests, and to Josh, he smiled at Josh. Duffy did the same, and shook her head at Josh, but then mouthed the words, "thank you", to him.

Josh raised his glass to them both, smiling at them.

"Right, my turn." Charlie said, as he turned to Duffy, squeezed her hand again, then let go, as he walked down the pub towards Josh.

Charlie then put his pint down onto the bar, then took the microphone from Josh, he then paused slightly, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for that mate." Charlie said.

"You deserve it Charlie, you both do." Josh said to him.

"I know. Cheers Josh." Charlie replied.

Josh then stepped aside as he stood next to Charlie. Charlie then took out a sheet of paper from his pocket, and his glasses, putting them on. He coughed slightly before he spoke.

"Thanks for that Josh. And you're right, Duffy would have killed you if you'd told them anything. So, thanks for that. It means a lot, to us both." Charlie said, as he looked at Josh, then back to Duffy.

Duffy just shook her head at Charlie, smirking at him.

"First of all thank you all for coming here today, and at such short notice. It means the world to Duffy and me that you are all here to share our day with us. So thank you, thank you all. Well, ha, where to start?" Charlie blushed, as he visibly became more nervous, as he looked around the room.

Duffy looked at him, sensing his nervousness, she then walked over to him, and stood at his side. Charlie watched her as she walked over towards him. She then took his hand in hers, and smiled at him, he squeezed her hand with his, and smiled back at her.

"Duffy, we've been friends, best friends for over thirty years, I'd hoped, I'm dreamt of it, but I never thought that one day I'd be calling you my wife." He says to her directly, smiling at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry." He says, as he rubs at his eyes, under his glasses, with his fingers.

"Aw, Charlie." Duffy says, as she reaches for his hand once again, squeezing it.

He smiles back at her, nervously.

"I erm," *ahem* he coughs. "Sorry, ha, um, I have a big speech ready, it's just." He then removes his glasses, and folds up the paper, and puts them both into his pocket.

"I erm, I heard something recently that wonderfully describes us both, and so I'd like to share it with you, with everyone." He says, as he looks at Duffy, and back at the crowd.

"Um, ok, here goes. There is a theory that two people, who are perfectly matched, are attached by an invisible thread, nothing can break it, and it stretches all around the world if it has to. That's us Duffy, that's exactly like us." He says, as he looks at her, for reassurance, grasps her hand with his.

"It is." She says, as she nods at him, then smiles back at him, squeezing his hand.

"Duffy, I know I can't turn the clock back, or change anything." He says to her, holding her hand.

"But I do know that I have loved you for many, many years, and knowing now that you always felt the same way. We can definitely say that our love is unbreakable." He says to her, and then lets go of her hand.

He picks up his pint of lager, and says.

"So please, join me in raising a glass to Duffy, my best friend, and now my wife." Charlie says, as he looks into her eyes, smiling at her, tears filling his eyes once again.

He then raises his glass to her, and to the crowd.

"To Duffy." He says again, smiling at the crowd, and takes a sip of the lager in his hand.

"Duffy." The guests repeat together, raising their glasses.

As he gulps down his lager, he then says.

"Right, folks, um, the food is ready, the bar is free for a few hours. Enjoy yourselves. And, um, thanks once again for coming. It means a lot. To us both." Charlie said, as he smiled at the crowd, then puts down the microphone.

He puts down his pint, then turns to her. Putting his arm around her back, resting his hand on her waist, he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled at him, and looked into his eyes, reached up, and gently caressed his cheek.

"Love you." Charlie whispered at her, as he gazed into her eyes, then kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"Love you too." Duffy replied, as she broke their kiss, and smiled lovingly at him.

-x-

Charlie gently took Duffy's hand in his, and rested his other on her waist. He smiled at her, feeling incredibly lucky to now call her his wife. He realised he was now free to tell her exactly what he thought when he looked at her, now he held her in his arms.

"You're beautiful" Charlie said, as he looked into Duffy's eyes, as they began to dance.

They swayed to the music of Rod Stewart's - Have I Told You Lately, chosen by Charlie for their first wedding dance as a married couple.

Duffy blushed, smiled at him, as she replied. "You're not too bad yourself"

Duffy's hand lay his shoulder as they danced. But she then moved it slowly down Charlie's right arm grasping 'the tattoo' with her hand.

"Oooh, ow." Charlie grimaced.

"Sorry. Did you get hurt?" Duffy frowned, concern written all over her face.

"Na, it's nothing." Charlie tenses up, as she questions him.

"Do you want me to take a look?" Duffy asks again.

"Just be a good wife and dance with your husband." Charlie smiles, trying to distract her attention away from his tattoo.

"Yes, sir." Duffy smiles.

Charlie closed his eyes, as she rested her head against his, both lost in the moment, he held her closely to him, as they continued to dance. Then realisation struck him, the most important thing he was going to say in his speech, and he'd forgotten to tell her.

"Oh, er, I almost forgot." Charlie stutters slightly.

"What?" Duffy asks.

"It's nothing." Charlie's nerves getting the better of him.

"Tell me." Duffy persuadingly asks.

"You sure?" Charlie replies.

"There's nothing you can hide from me," Duffy says, as she tilts her head at him.

"Good, in that case, ah er, it's been worth the wait." Charlie says, quite timidly, looking at Duffy as he tells her.

Duffy lets out an overwhelmed, "aww", as she hugs him closely to her, gripping his tattooed arm in the process.

Charlie mouths the word: "ow", as he reacts to the grip on his very sore arm. She simply hugs him close to her, and they continue to sway to the music.

-o-

With the speeches over with, the cutting of their cake, their wedding dance, and a little boogie on the dancefloor. They decided to mingle with their guests. But, he as he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but then look over at Duffy, the dress she'd chosen perfectly matched her figure, as well as her eyes. He sighed at himself, "how on earth did I get so lucky?"

"Charlie? Charlie?" Josh said, as he stood chatting to Charlie.

"Hmmm?" Charlie said, as he took a drink of his pint of lager.

"What are you...?" Josh asked, as he turned to follow Charlie's eye line.

"Oh." Josh added, as he smiled at his best mate.

"Sorry Josh, what did you say?" Charlie blinked, then looked at Josh.

"Why don't you two go?" Josh suggested.

"What do you mean?" Charlie replied, frowning at him.

"Charlie, you've been following her around the room all day. Why don't you ask her if she wants to go." Josh asked.

"But, it's her day too." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, and isn't it about time you stop worrying about what she'll say. And just ask her, she might be feeling the same." Josh said.

"But, everyone has come today." Charlie answered.

"And you've just married the love of your life. You've both waited so long to be together. Don't worry about us. We'll still be here when you get back." Josh said, as he patted Charlie on the back.

"Really?" Charlie looked at Josh, raising his eyes at him.

"Of course, go tell her I told you." Josh added, then winked at him.

"Josh." Charlie replied.

"Go on." Josh said, as he patted him on the back again.

"Ok." Charlie replied, then drank the remaining pint of lager hurriedly, putting the empty glass on the table near him.

Josh smiled at him, and shook his head.

Charlie walked over to Duffy, who was busy chatting to Louise and Robyn.

"Excuse me, but, could I have a word with my wife, please?" Charlie asks, as he held out his hand for her.

"Charlie?" Duffy blushed at him, taking his hand.

Charlie then walked Duffy down to a quiet end of the pub, and turned towards her.

"Charlie what is it?" Duffy asked, as she looked at him tenderly.

"Um, I was just wondering." Charlie stammered, and blushed at her.

"Yeah." Duffy replied, now frowning at him.

"If you, um." He asked, nervously.

"I'd love to." Duffy answered, looking at him tenderly, as she reached out for his hand.

"What?" Charlie replied, shocked, as he looked at her.

"Go home." Duffy said, as she looked into his eyes, seeing his nervousness.

"You do?" Charlie replied, the nerves fading, as he began to smile back at her.

"Mmm, hmm." Duffy replied, biting her lip at him.

Charlie looked at her with such love and devotion, he was amazed that she was feeling exactly the same as him.

"I want you all to myself." She said, as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"So do I." Charlie replied, as he smiled back at her tenderly.

"Let's go." Duffy said, as she took his hand in hers, and began to walk.

"Wait a minute." Charlie said, as he pulled her back towards him.

"What?" Duffy asked, looking at him.

"Come here." Charlie said, as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer towards him.

He then kissed her, she reached up and caressed his cheek deepening their kiss.

"Wahey! You two are starting early! Look at the newlyweds folks!" Iain said, as he caught the pair kissing passionately.

The crowd of guests turned around and saw both Charlie and Duffy parting slowly, but still holding each other tightly. They all began to cheer and clap, some even whistled at them.

"You two need to get a room." Iain said, as he winked at them both.

Charlie and Duffy blushed at each other, but then giggled, as the crowd clapped and cheered at them both.

-x-


	3. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 3

-x- Chapter 3 -x-

Duffy drove them around the corner and out of the hospital car park. Stopping at the junction, they waited to drive off into the traffic.

Charlie glanced at her as he said,

"I remember when you first drove out of this car park in my beetle, right before your driving test." He said.

"Ha ha, oh yes, what a day that was. I was half an hour late." Duffy added.

"Sorry about that." Charlie added.

"What did you say to the Driving Instructor to make him let me take my test?" Duffy asked.

"Oh, well, I told him you were changing the tyre on the Beetle, and I may have slipped him a tenner too." Charlie explained.

"Charlie!" Duffy exclaimed, turning to look at him, frowning.

"You still passed didn't you?" Charlie added.

"Well, now I know why." Duffy replied, shaking her head at him.

"You deserved to pass, you'd practised long enough." Charlie said, as he smiled back at her.

"Oh, Charlie." Duffy replied.

"What?" Charlie just shrugged.

"You've always looked out for me haven't you?" Duffy asked.

"Always have, always will." Charlie answered.

"Thirty years Charlie, and you've not changed at all." Duffy mentioned.

"Don't intend to. Come here Mrs Fairhead." Charlie said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

Duffy smiled at him, as they broke free from their kiss, and looked into each others eyes.

"What am I going to do with you Charlie boy?" Duffy smiled and shook her head at him.

"Hold that thought, otherwise we'll never get home." Charlie winked at her.

"Ha, ha." Duffy laughed, and patted him on the arm.

"Oh, ow." Charlie grimaced.

"Charlie, you have hurt your arm!" Duffy exclaimed.

"I'm fine honestly." Charlie tried not to grimace, and failed.

"Hmmm." Duffy frowned at him.

Just as they were about to discuss it, they heard a loud beep from a car behind them.

"Oh, someone is in a hurry. There's no compassion nowadays for newlyweds." Charlie said.

"Charlie?" Duffy looked at him, frowning.

Another loud "beep beep" was heard from the car behind them.

"We better get a move on, I didn't plan on getting into a fight on my wedding night." Charlie added.

"What'll I do with you?" Duffy said.

"I can't wait to find out." Charlie winked at her again.

All Duffy could do was shake her head and giggle at him, as she slowly drove the car down the road carrying on their journey home.

As Duffy pulled the car up towards Charlie's house, he turned to Duffy and said.

"Now, I've got you all to myself, Mrs Fairhead, I've got a little surprise for you." He grinned mischievously.

He took out an envelope from his jacket pocket, and handed it to her.

As she opened it, she took out two tickets, reading them aloud.

"Two weeks in Tenerife, oh, Charlie that's wonderful". She grinned excitedly at him.

"I know it's not Paris, but, you deserve to relax and what better way than soaking up some sun, with a cocktail or two?" He said, grinning back at her.

"I couldn't think of a better way to relax." She kissed him enthusiastically.

"And luckily we fly tomorrow afternoon, so we have plenty of time to recover after we drink this tonight." Charlie added, as he pulled out a bottle of Champagne, from behind his seat, and then winked at her.

She giggled at him, then kissed him again.

"Don't get too carried away, or we'll not make it passed the threshold."

"Oh Charlie!" She giggled at him again.

"I love you, Charlie boy." She looked lovingly at him.

"And I love you too, very, very much." And he kissed her.

-o-

"Charlie, why won't you let me see what you've done." She said, as she sat on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown.

"I'm fine, honestly, no need to fuss." He said, as he slipped on his dressing gown, tying it tightly around his waist.

"At least tell me what you did?" She asked, worry on her face.

He turned to her and said, "you'll laugh".

She frown, and said, "I won't."

"You will, trust me." He looked down at her.

"I won't I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart" She gestures with her finger, over her chest, to emphasise her sincerity.

Charlie sighed, then began to explain.

"It was a sheep."

"A sheep?" Sheer surprise written on her face.

"A sheep." Charlie said, looking serious.

"A sheep...in Barry?" Puzzled.

"It was on the way to Barry." He said.

"So? A sheep, that you met on the way to Barry." She tried to make him continue.

"We had to stop the bus, well, you know, for a..."

"Toilet stop." She interrupted, obviously.

"Yes, a toilet stop...It was dark, and I didn't see it."

"And this sheep, just, jumped up and bit you."

"Well, no, it bit Noel on the hand first. So we decided to get it."

"The sheep?"

"Yes, the sheep."

"It bit Noel too?"

"Erm, yeah. Then me and the lads tried to take it hostage?"

"You took a sheep hostage?"

"Yeah, it took quite a while to catch it, it was quite dark too."

"Charlie, you're having me on!" She looked flummoxed.

"I'm not, honestly. When we were trying to get it on the bus and it bit me on the arm." He gestures towards his arm.

"Oh, so, let me get this straight, you all stopped to go to the toilet, ended up confronting a violent sheep, that bit not one, but two fully grown men, which you then kidnapped, then spent the rest of the journey with it on the way to Barry Island?"

"Yep."

"Just how much did you have to drink?"

"Erm, quite a bit by then."

"Hahaha, you're having me on."

"I'm not honestly, here, wait a minute, where did I put it, ah, here it is."

Charlie handed Duffy his mobile phone, and proceeded to show her various photographs of Cal, Ethan, Noel, Max, Dylan, Josh and the sheep.

"Told you."

"Hahahaha." She couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"See, I told you, you would laugh."

She just looked up at him, as he frowned back at her.

-x-


	4. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked down the long marbled floored lobby, their luggage rolling along behind them, making their way towards the reception desk.

A young Spanish man sat behind the large desk speaking excessively quickly down the phone, somewhat abruptly he looked up, then he ended the call.

He smiled cheeringly, as he said.

"Si?"

"Fairhead, Mr and Mrs Fairhead" Charlie said, peering down at the young Spanish man.

"Inglés?" The man asked.

"Si, yes." Duffy replied, looking back at Charlie.

"Mr and Mrs Fairhead". Charlie explained to the man, then smiled at Duffy.

"Mr, and Mrs Fairhead, si. Welcome to El Dorado (Golden) Plaza Hotel, in Santa Cruz. We have...a...a especial room...er... el Honeymoon Rosa Roja (Red Rose) suite, on el tercero piso (third floor). Pedro will see to your luggage, and take you up. Pedro, por favor llevarlos a Rosa Roja." He smiled back at the couple.

"Thank you, erm, Gracias". Charlie smiled at the receptionist, turned and smiled, then winked at Duffy.

Charlie and Duffy gave their suitcases to the young teenager, who blushed slightly at the mention of the Rosa Roja room, but still smiled politely at them both.

As they made their way to their room, through numerous hallways. Pedro eventually stopped outside their room, opened their door and walked them into the beautifully decorated large white bedroom suite.

Duffy and Charlie noticed their large king-sized four-poster bed was covered in an arrangement of beautiful red rose petals, and a love-heart expertly made from two interwoven towels as the centrepiece. A bottle of Champagne sat chilled in a large bucket of ice; sat at the foot of the bed on the chase long.

"Tu habitación Rosa Roja para la pareja feliz".

(The Red Rose room for the happy couple)

"Gracias, Pedro, thank you, here." Charlie smiled at the teenager, handing him 5 euros.

"Gracias señor y señora", Pedro handed Charlie the keys, took the money, and bowed his head, before leaving the room.

Duffy turned to Charlie as they both began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. I don't think I've ever seen a teenage boy look so embarrassed in years."

"His face was a picture wasn't it. Ha, ha."

"Oh Charlie, this is beautiful, you didn't have to go to this much trouble though." Duffy said, as she picked up a rose petal from the bed.

"Ah, but I do though, I want to spoil you, and I don't care if it is a clichè."

"Oh Charlie, you adorable man you." She smiled back at him.

Charlie walked over to her, and gently stroked her face, as he said.

"And that's why, I want to make you smile, and I want you to be as happy as you make me."

"Oh Charlie." She looked up at him, and gently kissed him.

"You are the sweetest man in the world." Her eyes shone as she spoke.

"And, do you know what?" He asked.

"What?" She replied.

"I'm all yours." He said, as he kissed her again.

-o-

"I could get used to this you know." Duffy said, as she stretched out further in the large white bath.

"What?" Charlie said, as he peered into the bathroom.

"A jacuzi and champagne. It's perfect after a long shift."

"I'll remember that."

"Oh, please do, it's heavenly. Are you not coming in? There's more than enough room for two."

"I'll just finish up unpacking while you relax a little."

"Oh come on Charlie, come and relax."

"Ah, here they are."

"What?"

Charlie returned to the bathroom wearing his blue speedos.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh Charlie."

"What?"

"Nothing. Ha, ha." Duffy giggled.

He lowered himself into the bubbling water, as he said, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing darling, nothing at all."

Duffy handed him a glass of champagne, and he rose his glass up to hers for a toast.

"Here's to us." Duffy said, smiling at him lovingly.

"To us." Charlie replied, smiling back at her.

"My wonderful husband." Duffy said.

"My darling wife." Charlie replied.

They met each other's gaze with a kiss, as the bubbles continued on floating around them.

"Let me see it." Duffy said, as she finished putting in her earring, and straightening her lilac dress.

"What?" Charlie replied, as he gathered up a few bandages, gauze, tape, and antiseptic cream.

"Your 'sheep bite', it must be sore." She walked over to him.

"I'm fine honestly, I just need a new dressing on it that's all."

"Charlie? Let me help." Duffy asked again.

"You just finish up getting ready, I'll not be long." Charlie said, as he disappeared off into the bathroom.

He began unwinding the wettened bandage; removing the taped up gauze; then the thick dressing pad: revealing the tattoo. He sighed to himself, as he looked at the mirrored image of the word 'candy' written in the centre.

"How can I explain that?" He said under his breath, then shook his head at himself.

He placed a fresh piece of dressing pad onto the tattoo, taping it in place, wound the bandage around it, finishing it off with more tape to keep it secure. He then put on his white shirt, looked into the mirror and sighed once again.

He left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.

"All done…" He said, and just as he looked towards her.

She turned around to face him, he stopped in his tracks. She wore a tight lilac patterned mid-length dress, and had a matching lilac slide in her free-flowing hair. Her make-up was natural, and her eyes shone. She looked incredible.

"You look, you look breath-taking." He said, stumbling on his words.

"Charlie." Duffy said, blushing.

"You do, you look, you look so beautiful." He walked towards her, and took her hand as he spoke.

"Oh Charlie." She blushed again, then gave him a loving kiss.

She then looked down at his arm, as she said, "how's the arm?"

"Oh, I'll live. Come on Mrs Fairhead, we have a restaurant to find. I'm starving." He let go of her hand, as he walked towards the door, he gathered up his wallet, hotel key, and held open the door.

Duffy smiled back at him, as she said, "you and your stomach Mr Fairhead." She collected her purse, and walked towards the door.

"What can I say? I've worked up an appetite." He winked at her as she walked passed him, and out of the door.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes, yes you have." Duffy laughed at him, as he closed the door.

-x-


	5. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 5

-x- Chapter 5 -x-

As they were ushered into the small Spanish restaurant, by the grey-haired male matire-d, they were seated in a corner of table over-looking the beach.

"Here's your menu, and wine list, would you like a few moments to decide?" He said, in perfect English.

"Oh, yes, si, gracias, em, thank you." Charlie replied, slightly shocked that the waiter spoke perfect English.

"Oh, no trouble sir, madam. Just raise your hand when you're ready to order, and I'll be right over. My name is James." He said, as he left them alone at their table.

"Lovely, thank you, James." Duffy replied, also taken by surprise.

Duffy looked over at Charlie, and said, "I certainly wasn't expecting an English waiter were you?"

"No, not at all. Strange, as it is such a Spanish restaurant. Oh, well. So, whilst we are waiting, what do you fancy. More champagne?" Charlie asked, whilst he took out his glasses from his pocket.

"Sounds perfect." Duffy looked up at him.

"Champagne it is." Charlie said, as he smiled back at Duffy.

Charlie raised his hand, and tried to get James' attention. Who raised his hand at Charlie to acknowledge him, as he walked over.

"Ah, decided already, good, good. What can I get you?" James asked.

"A bottle of your finest Champagne, please." Charlie asked, as he looked up at James.

"Oh, of course, no trouble. Are you celebrating anything special? An anniversary perhaps?" James asked, as he wrote in his notebook.

"It's our honeymoon." Duffy replied, as she reached out for Charlie's hand.

Charlie squeezed her hand, and smiled at her adoringly.

"Oh, how wonderful. My wife and I will be celebrating our thirtieth wedding anniverary next week. So love is certainly in the air in Sante Cruz." James replied, as he looked up at the dark slightly greying woman behind the counter at the till.

"Oh, so you've been together thirty years?" Duffy asked him, as she looked at the woman, then back at James.

"Yes, the first time I saw her she was working in this very restaurant with her parents. I was on holiday with a group of friends. And I never left. I stayed here, for her."

"Oh, that's so romantic." Duffy said, as she squeezed Charlie's hand again.

"She's worth it. So, tell me, how did you two meet?" James asked.

"Actually, we've known each other for thirty years." Duffy said, looking over at Charlie.

"We worked together at the same hospital for many, many years, and…" Charlie interjected.

"It took a little longer than we expected to finally be together." Duffy replied, looking at Charlie, blushing.

"Well, you two are together now, and what better way to celebrate than by coming here." James replied, by extending his arm and pointing out the surroundings of the restaurant.

"I'll go and get your champagne. I won't be long." James said, as he left the two alone.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked Duffy, as he could see she was becoming slightly redder.

"Thirty years Charlie. That could have been us." Duffy said, as she looked over at James' wife.

"Duffy, the past is in the past. We're together now. Just you and me. Ok?". Charlie said, reassuringly, reaching for her hand once again.

As he took her hand he reached down and kissed her wedding ring.

"For the rest of our days, this is who I am, and where I want to be…" Charlie recited their wedding vows to her.

"With you." Duffy added, she smiled at him, and covered his hand with hers, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Always." Charlie took her hands in his, and squeezed them lovingly, tears filled his eyes as he did so.

"Ah, here we are, for the happy couple." James said, returning with a bucket of ice, and champagne.

Charlie and Duffy, both broke away from each other's grasp and smiled kindly at James.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"No trouble, and to add to the occasion of your honeymoon, my wife and I would like to give this to you both, on the house."

"Oh, we couldn't." Charlie said, looking at Duffy, and then to James.

"Nonsense, love has no bounds, especially for those who are meant to be. No matter how many years it takes." James said, as he patted both of them on the shoulder.

"Really?". Duffy asked, looking at Charlie lovingly.

"Of course. Now, would you both like a selection of our tapas this evening?" James asked them, as they both looked at each other in unison. Then began to smile adoringly at each other.

-o-

They walked arm in arm, carrying their shoes, as their footprints were washed away by the shallow tide. The moonlight shone highlighting the rippling waves, and the stars floated alongside like drops of glitter.

"Charlie, this is perfect." Duffy said, as she looked stopped at the view before her, the mountains were just visible.

"I knew you'd love it." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just don't want it to end." Duffy said, as she sighed.

"It doesn't have to, we have all night." He said, as he turned, pulled her closer, then kissed her.

-o-

The sun shone through the light white curtains of the balcony of their hotel room. There was a light breeze that moved the curtains back, allowing the sunlight to catch on their sleeping forms. Charlie stirred first, as he cradled Duffy against his chest. The sunlight blushed over her face, and Charlie gently stroked her cheek. As Duffy began to move, and he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Charlie said.

"Morning, ha ha, what are you like." She said as she patted him on the chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She said.

"I can call you gorgeous or sexy, whenever I like now, Mrs Fairhead." He said, as he took her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

"Ha, ha, oh Charlie." She said, as she stroked his chest.

"Sexy woman." He said, as he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Stop it."

"Make me." He said, as he smirked back at her.

"Ha, ha." Duffy said, as she leaned in and kissed him.

-o-

As she put on her light sundress, wrapping it around her batheing suit. She tied up her hair with a large hair-clip. She looked up and laughed hysterically.

"I'm all set." Charlie said, as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Ha, ha, ha, Charlie, you can't go out looking like that!" She giggled.

"Why not?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Just Speedos? Ha, ha, ha." Duffy said, giggling and shaking her head at him.

"No?" He said, looking down at his speedos.

"No, I don't think so, let's go and get you some better beach clothes darling." Duffy said, as she walked over to him with a white cotton t-shirt of his, that lay on the chase long.

-o-

They'd been to numerous shops in centre of the town, neither of which did they find anything suitable for him. But, as they turned another street corner, they stopped by a local "Surf Shop", and Charlie couldn't resist but walk in and take a look.

"How about this one?" Charlie said, as he lifted up a extremely bright, somewhat 'loud', pineapple designed shirt.

"I don't think yellow is your colour." Duffy said, shaking her head at him, grinning the entire time.

"This one?" Charlie said, as he chose a far less exciting and a lot more dull coloured and designed shirt.

"Brown, oh you can do better than that."

"How about this one?" Charlie raises a dark blue flowery shirt from the clothes rail.

"Ha, ha, perfect." She said, as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"It suits you." She said, smiling back at him.

"And these?" He choses a cream pair of cotton shorts.

"Oh yes, ideal." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, and definitely one of these, very you. Ha, ha." She said smiling proudly at him, as she put a cream coloured straw fedora hat on his head.

Charlie winked at her, and smiled.

"Come on then, let's go and get these, then we can get a cocktail to celebrate." Charlie said, as he got his wallet out of his pocket.

-o-

They sat lying on their sunloungers, each had a banana daquari cocktail in their hands. As they listened to the music coming from the bar of their hotel.

"Cheers." Charlie says, as he clinks glasses with Duffy.

"This beats a bottle of cider in the park." Duffy says, as she sips at her drink.

"Oh I dunno, the park would've been quieter." Charlie said, as he grimaced to the pop music playing loudly.

"Ha, ha, Charlie."

"What?"

"You 'ol romantic you."

"No harm in wanting you all to myself is it?"

"No, not at all."

"It is warmer here though. Plus I get to see more of you. A lot more of you." He says, his eyebrows raising as he looks at her up and down.

"Charlie, shhh."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Can't help it. Gorgeous woman." He says, as he leans in to kiss her.

Duffy blushes as she kisses him back lightly.

"Give over you. You're making me blush."

"Good." Charlie says, as he smirks back at her.

-x-


	6. A tattoo? Utter stupidity - Chapter 6

-x- Chapter 6 -x-

As she wakes from a small nap, she turns to her husband sleeping soundly in the sunlounger next to her. As she takes a sip of the now warm water in the glass on the table she notices out of the corner of her eye the end of the bandage wrapped around his arm. She wondered how bad the "sheep bite" must be, and also why, most importantly, he had not shown her. It was unlike him. But rather than make him show her, she decided to try and find out for herself. Just a peek, he'll never know. She lifted the bandage delicately and saw a white sticky dressing, she just managed to lift it off slightly, trying not to pull too hard, otherwise he'd wake up. Just as she did so, he let out a slight snore, moved his arm over his chest. She then tugged carefully at the dressing, and just made out the outline of a red round mark, but, this mark had a black outline, and, gold tip? What the? A tattoo? He's got a tattoo?

"Charlie!" She voiced.

"What…huh…what's wrong?" Charlie woke with a freight, he turned his head to see the shock on Duffy's face.

"You've got a tattoo?!" Duffy said, her face looked shocked.

"What?" He replied, suddenly his face fell, as he put his hand to his arm.

"Look Duffy I can explain."

"You can explain?"

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't?"

"He got it wrong."

"Oh, did he?"

"I swear to you, I asked him to write Duffy."

"What do you mean?"

"I was drunk."

"Well I gathered that."

"It was meant to be a romantic gesture."

"A tattoo Charlie, utter stupidity you mean."

"It was a mistake that's all, he wrote the wrong name."

"What do you mean he wrote the wrong name?"

"Candy was just this girl...at the club."

"Candy? Club?"

"Look Duffy, it doesn't mean anything."

"You've gotten a tattoo and of a woman you met in a club!"

"Idiot!" She said, as she got up from her sunlounger, grabbed her bag, and walked off along the beach.

"Duffy!"

"Duffy wait, please!" He shouted as he put on his blue shirt and followed on after her.

-o-

He found her sat at a bar at the end of the beach, just before the road leading into town.

"Duffy?" He gently said, as he walked up behind her.

"Go away." Duffy said, not turning towards him.

The barman looked at Duffy then at Charlie, the young man shook his head at him, then walked off to serve another customer at the end of the bar.

"Duffy?"

"Leave me alone Charlie." She said, as she took another sip of wine.

"Duffy, I didn't mean to…"

"What? Get another woman's name tattooed on your arm?"

"You've got it all wrong."

"Have I, so you haven't got Candy tattooed on your arm then?"

"Well, erm…yes, but it was a misunderstanding."

"I bloody well hope it was! Idiot!"

"Hear me out will you." Charlie said, as he took a stool from the bar and sat next to her.

"Go on then, explain how this, this, Candy impressed you so much to get a tattoo then?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh, wasn't it?"

"No, not at all."

"Well then?"

"Just listen, please."

"Go on then. Explain."

"The boys took us all to this club, well, it was…"

He sighed.

"It was a strip-club."

"A strip-club!?" She almost yelled at him.

"Please, Duffy, let me explain."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You of all people!" She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head.

"Duffy. We just had a conversation. And she made me realise something."

"Oh?"

"How much you mean to me, how much you have always meant to me."

"Don't you try and soft talk me now Charlie Fairhead."

"I'm not."

She scoured at him.

"We talked about you."

"Oh am I pleased, you didn't completely forget you were about to marry me then."

"Duffy."

"I explained how thirty years ago I should have told you how I felt, but I didn't. But that when I did tell you, that you felt the same."

She scowled at him again.

"She said, there is a theory that two people who are perfectly matched are attached by an invisible thread, nothing can break it, and it stretches all around the world if it has to. And that is us, this is exactly like us."

She looks up at him.

"Charlie."

"Just listen. Ethan and Cal were wanting to leave, as Ethan wanted to get a tattoo."

"Ethan? A tattoo." She looked even more shocked.

"So I thought, what better way to show how much you mean to me, than by getting an everlasting thread: a tattoo."

"Charlie?"

"The thing was, I needed a little dutch courage to go through with it, i.e. half a bottle of whiskey. By the time the tattoo artist had finished the heart and dagger, I was so drunk I could barely see nevermind speak properly. I'd spoken mostly of why I was getting a tattoo, how much you meant to me, of our years together, and because of what Candy had said, about the invisible thread. I know I told him to write Duffy, but he must of mis-heard me and ended up writing Candy instead."

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Let me see the tattoo."

Charlie lifted up the bandage, tore off the white sticky dressing and revealed the love heart, with Candy at the centre.

"You got a love-heart."

"Yeah."

"You said that at our wedding reception."

"What?"

"That, "there is a theory that two people who are perfectly matched are attached by an invisible thread, nothing can break it, and it stretches all around the world if it has to. I know I can't turn the clock back, but I know our love is unbreakable, and you will always have my heart."

"And it is true. You are my world Duffy, my heart is yours."

"Oh Charlie." She says, as she turns to look into his heartfelt deep brown eyes. They spoke of nothing but love for her.

"You stupid...stupid…idiot…you…you…adorable, stupid…man…" She says, her brows creased at him, then the crinkles in her brow disappeared, as she put her hand to his cheek.

"But you're my stupid idiot." She smirks at him.

"Always." He says, as he clasps her hand on his cheek, with his.

"This doesn't excuse the fact that you got the wrong name tattooed on you."

"No, no, not at all."

"You're not off the hook Mr Fairhead."

"Never thought for a moment I would be."

"Good."

She leans over and kisses him anyway.

"Just for the record." Duffy says.

"Hmmm?" Charlie murmers.

"You've got a lot of making up to do."

"Oh, anything."

"Anything?"

"Name it."

"As soon as we get back you get it removed."

"Deal."

"Just the name though."

"I quite like the love-heart."

"Duffy."

She smirks at him.

"Deal." He sighs at her, and leans in to kiss her.

"Stupid man."

"Sexy woman."

"Charlie."

"What?"

She hits him on the arm, expertly, right on his tattoo.

"Ow."

"Serves you right."

He just looks up at her and smirks, rubbing at his arm.

-o-

"So, where were you?" She said, as she took a sip of her wine, as they continued their conversation in the small bar.

"Hmm?"

"Max told Louise they'd lost you, I was calling your phone, left numerous messages for you, so where were you?" She asked, her brows crossed more as she waited for his answer.

"Oh, erm?" He stammered, then blushed.

"Charlie?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Um." He looked aprehensive.

"You didn't have second thoughts did you?"

"No, never. It's just."

"What?" She asked, waiting.

"It's a bit hazy that part."

"What do you mean?"

"Um. I was drunk."

"Well, I gathered that."

"I had a lot by the time I left the tattoo parlour, the boys had left me hours before that, so I had no idea where they went. I got a bit lost."

"Mmm hmm, and?"

"Ended up in a police cell."

"You what?!" She exclaimed, looking very annoyed.

"For being drunk and disorderly." He said, slightly tensing up, as he awaited her reaction.

"For being drunk?" She asked.

"Erm, yeah." He replied.

"And disorderly?" She asked again.

"Yeah."

"What on earth did you do?"

"I haven't a clue."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked, still crossing her arms at him, giving him an intense look.

"I only really remember leaving the tattoo parlour. After that, I dunno, I got lost." He said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So, let me get this straight. On your 'stag-do' you: kidnapped a sheep, went to a strip-club, got the wrong name tattooed on you, got arrested, and spent the night in a police cell?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, and I gave the police Dylan's name too."

"Oh, so you impersonated a Doctor too?"

"Not the best things I've done."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. No wonder you were late, I'm surprised you made it. Just how drunk were you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Very."

"What kind of man have I married?" She shook her head at him.

"A very sorry one." He said, looking chastised.

"Charlie Fairhead?"

"Yes, dear?"

She sighed, and shook her head again.

"I suppose I should be thankful."

"What for?"

"That you made it down the aisle at all."

"Duffy."

"Well?"

"I'm an idiot."

"You got that right."

"A stupid, stupid idiot."

"Mmm hmm." She shook her head at him again.

"And I promise I won't do anything like that ever again."

"You better bloody not!" She retorted.

"I promise."

"I've married an idiot." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You have."

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"No, no, that's the lot."

"I suppose there are worse things in the world."

"What?"

"Than having a tattooed criminal for a husband."

"Duffy."

"Ha, ha, oh Charlie, I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you."

"The last one sounds much better."

"Ow!" She hits him on his tattooed arm.

"I suppose you being drunk and disorderly in a police cell, after getting too drunk in a tattoo parlour, is better than you having doubts about marrying me."

"Duffy. I'd never think that, ever."

"Well for about two hours Charlie I thought that you didn't want me. And that scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry Duffy."

"So you should be."

"I've never been so relieved when you called me back. 'Duffy, I love you, I'm on my way.' That's all I needed to hear. But, then you never showed."

"Duffy."

"You were so late Charlie, I thought you weren't coming. I thought this was it, you'd made your choice, you didn't want me."

"I'd never do that."

"Then you arrived."

"Ha, and the entire time, you were passed out drunk in a police cell, with a tattoo."

"Erm."

"Charlie, I just don't know."

"What?"

"Ha, ha. Whether to laugh, or cry."

"Aw Duffy, come here."

"Don't do that to me ever again, ok."

"Ok. Come here."

"A tattoo? Utter stupidity." She said, as she shook her head at him.

"Yes, dear."

He hugged her close to him, and she hugged him just as tight back.

-x-


End file.
